


Boxes

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Free!Merch mentions, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin receives a delivery containing something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> *dabbles at writing again*

Rin was alone when the boxes arrived. He had been doing some cleaning, the house left with a film of dust over every surface since they had not been home for a while when the door had been banged by heavy fists and Rin had disbanded his household chore for opening it. On the other side of the door was a man dressed in head to toe green, a smile on his face and a cap on his head. For a second, Rin stared at him and his clipboard and the boxes behind him.

“You’re  _him_ aren’t you?” the delivery guy had said and Rin had stopped staring at the boxes to look at the man.

“Ugh… yeah.”

“Can you sign something for my daughter? And is Nanase home?”

Rin had managed to mumble an “hum” as he signed the delivery note. “Haru isn’t but I could grab a coupla signed photographs for her…”

The delivery man was delighted and offered to help Rin bring in the boxes while Rin searched for one of the glossies. Rin wasn’t sure what was in the boxes but didn’t think too much on it as he went in search of the pile of photographs that they kept for such an occasion. Haru wasn’t particularly keen on their “celebrity” status but Rin could admit he did enjoy the occasional selfie and signing his name on paper, skin or whatever someone wanted. It made him smile that the simple gesture made someone else happy and Rin didn’t mind the inconvenience of being recognised as an “Olympic Gold Medallist”. It was a nice ego boost.

After finding the box of photographs, Rin pulled one out and signed his name underneath the picture of himself in his sponsors sport wear and then he grabbed another of Haru’s that was unsigned. He guessed his signature would do as Rin wasn’t sure when Haru would be back. And while they were often considered a “pair”, this time the guy’s daughter would just have to have Rin’s name in black ink.

With a smirk of confidence, as after all, Rin’s fan base was a… err, a little more active than Haru’s, he returned to the door to find he could barely get to it. As the hallway was now dominated entirely by boxes.

Stepping over them, Rin walked back towards the opening and saw the delivery guy who was now sweating from his labour.

“All of … these?” Rin asked, dumbfounded.

“Yeah…it’s your name on them,” the guy said, a smile on his face.

Rin raised one eyebrow and whistled under his breath as he tried to figure out how they were going to be able to move after this delivery. “Ugh… here’s the photos,” Rin offered.

And with a few more pleasantries and a few more comments about how many boxes, the delivery guy left and Rin was now alone with a hallway full of cardboad.

“What the hell…?” he mumbled and Rin picked at the first box, looking at the label.

The delivery information said clearly their address and both the names Nanase and Matsuoka. There was no mistake. Rin frowned and then decided just to dive into it.

On opening the first box, he was confronted with enough packing materials to keep something  _very_ secure and he grinned when he’d delved through the bubble wrap. As the contents were something that he hadn’t expected so soon… With a grin, Rin continued to rifle through the boxes, opening the contents and spilling a trail of packing peanuts through to the living room.

Distracted by time and the amount of boxes, Rin didn’t hear Haru’s return until he was surrounded by all the various action figures, cushions, plastic keychains, phone straps, plush toys and towels that all featured their faces in some shape or form. It had taken _hours_ for Rin to get it all open and sorted into Rin, Haru and joint piles and Rin looked up to see Haru’s expression, blank and inscrutable in the darkening day light.

“The merch arrived,” Rin said, smirking at Haru.

“I can see,” Haru replied, his voice monotone.

Rin had known Haru hadn’t been keen on the merchandising idea and had been all but silent in all the meetings with the various toy companies and manufacturers. But then Rin also knew he had been quite fond of the prototype “Rin in swimsuit figure” and so getting up from his position on the floor, Rin grabbed one of those figures. Rin wasn’t sure he liked it himself as he was stood in a pose that seemed to focus a little too much on his ass… but maybe that had been what Haru had liked.

“Look… the finished product,” Rin offered to Haru, showing him the figure.

Haru’s eyes focused on the small plastic Rin and with a quick reach, he grabbed it from Rin’s slack hand.

“Put it all away…” he muttered as he turned out of the door, “I’m going for a bath.”

“What about my swimsuit figure?” Rin asked, peeking his head out of the door as Haru began to walk up the stairs.

“We’ll keep that one out.”

And with a small snort, Rin returned to the mess of boxes and merch and packing material that had taken over the living room.

“Huh…” he whispered as his eyes narrowed on one particular item on the floor. Chuckling to himself, Rin picked up the “Haru in a swimsuit” figure and admired the craftsmanship in the plastic in his hands. “Well… you can stay out too.”


End file.
